<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Dose by starrynightshade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450439">Double Dose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade'>starrynightshade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, F/M, Love Confessions, Morning Cuddles, Painkillers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is probably the world's worst patient. Luckily Gendry is there to keep an eye on her after she injures her back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Dose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltverbessererin/gifts">Weltverbessererin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Based on <a href="https://welt-verbessererin.tumblr.com/post/619373695142674432/gendryyyy-help-me-take-my-clothes-off-hold-on">this post</a> by welt-verbessererin</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t have to drive me,” Arya insisted for the fifth time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry just rolled his eyes. “What kind of friend would I be if I let you take a cab home from the hospital?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The same as all my other friends,” she said, wincing as she shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think we both know I’m not like your other friends,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya had a lot of friends. Friends she went dancing with, friends she studied with, friends she got drunk with, friends she got high with, friends she worked out with, and friends she watched football with. Gendry wasn’t like any of those friends. Gendry was the friend she came to with the real stuff, her disappointments, her frustrations, her dreams, and sometimes ever her tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had once told him as they sat together in the dead of night with a Star Wars film playing in the background that she felt like he was the only person she didn’t feel like she had to perform for. Everyone wanted her to be a certain version of herself. Smart Arya, athletic Arya, funny Arya, flirty Arya, brave Arya, kind Arya. And she was all those things, but sometimes she needed to be sad Arya, or angry Arya, or (most recently) injured Arya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold still. We’re almost there.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She glanced out the window, then turned to look at him with her eyebrows drawn together. “No we’re not. My flat’s on the other side of campus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking you to mine,” he said, trying not to leave any room for argument. “We both know you’re not going to take proper care of yourself if I leave you alone.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She opened her mouth to defend herself, then shut it again and gave a little nod of her head that said “yeah, you’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She protested when he tried to help her into the lift, but Gendry didn’t let it stop him. Eventually he managed to wrangle her onto the sofa, tucking her in under the fleecy blanket that he kept draped over the back. She looked so cute, all bundled up and sleepy like that, and he felt the urge to kiss her for the thousandth time. Gendry shut the impulse down with practiced efficiency. She didn’t see him like that. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The doctor said you need to eat before you take your painkillers, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Can I have a beer before supper?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Absolutely not. I’ll get you some water though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya pouted at him and the urge to kiss her returned, stronger than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make that face at me, I’m following the doctor’s orders. Do you want to watch your murder mysteries while I cook, or something funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Murder mysteries,” she decided. “It hurts to laugh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got her show going and then walked over to the kitchen to fetch her some water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you keep watching these. It’s always the husband,” he said, setting her glass on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I like to see how they figure it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left her to her show and headed back to the kitchen, trying to decide what to make. He settled on pasta after a bit of internal debate and started pulling out everything he needed. Arya remained on the sofa, sipping her water occasionally. By the time the food was done, he could tell that the painkillers they’d given her at the hospital were starting to wear off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he said, handing her a plate of alfredo. “Once you’re done, you can have another dose.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Arya took the plate in her hands, grinning when she saw what he had made. “You’re too good to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nonsense.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t get pasta sauce on my sofa,” he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took another round of painkillers after dinner, which seemed to help her relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finish your water,” he said, motioning to her glass. “The doctor said the muscle relaxers will make you feel dehydrated. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very bossy,” she noted, picking up the glass. “It's sort of hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well now she was clearly losing her grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for you to go to bed,” he said, taking the empty glass from her and bringing it to the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? Bossy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He helped her up, but let her make her own way to the toilet as he focused on cleaning up from dinner. He could hear the water running when he was done and went to join her at the small sink. She was standing behind the counter, staring at the toothpaste tube with disdain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you so pissed off?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t pick it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t pick it up,” she repeated, eyeing the tube once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My hands don’t work.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a moment of panic at the response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t your hands work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the muscle relaxers are kicking in.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was then that he noticed the open prescription bottle on the counter. “Seven hells, Arya! How many did you take?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just two.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fucking hells, that’s enough to take down a bear. You were supposed to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>half</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pill, one if the pain was really bad.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought they were like aspirin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a reason you don't need a prescription for aspirin! Why didn’t you read the bottle?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought I remembered what he said.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Clearly you didn’t! Fuck, I’m going to call the pharmacy and see if we have to get your stomach pumped or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! What about my teeth?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What about them?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t sleep if I don't brush my teeth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Given that you basically just tranquilized yourself, I don’t think it’s going to be an issue tonight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He had to half carry her into his room, then left her on the bed as he went to call the pharmacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the good news is that you’re not going to die. The bad news is that you’re probably going to sleep for the next twelve hours.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t see how that’s bad news.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her grey eyes were already drooping with exhaustion as she lay sprawled out across his bed. He made to leave the room but her voice stopped him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going? I need heeeeelp.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was going to sleep on the sofa.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Always such a gentleman,” she muttered. Her words were starting to slur and Gendry knew it wouldn’t be long before she was completely asleep. “Can you take my clothes off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep in this,” she whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry looked over her outfit and saw what she meant. She was wearing a fitted hoodie that was likely to leave her sweating, considering how hot she ran when she slept, as well as a skin tight pair of jeans that made her bum look especially spectacular. Not that he noticed that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have stood staring for too long because she spoke up again. “Gendryyyyy, help me take off my clothes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Seven hells, hadn’t he suffered enough?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a long huff of air. “Hold on to your knickers then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya laughed at that for some reason, then winced as her back undoubtedly cried out in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, he’d had more than a few dreams in which he took Arya’s clothes off. Although, those dreams usually ended with her writhing beneath him in ecstasy, not passed out on his bed from an overdose of medication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No problem, he told himself. He could be a gentleman, just like she’d said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started with her jeans, unbuttoning them with care before working them down her legs. Her knickers were mercifully simple, just plain black with no frills. Gendry didn’t think he would have been able to look her in the eye if she’d been sporting some lacy thong or something. Still, even in the plain knickers she looked like sin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the rest of the task, then started helping her out of her hoodie. This part was decidedly more difficult for two reasons. The first was that he had to hold her up with one hand and take the hoodie off with the other. The second was that she had nothing on underneath it but a sheer black bralette that served no discernable purpose other than to accentuate how perfectly shaped her breasts were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strode over to his dresser, discarding her clothes on top and rummaging around for a shirt. He found a big soft one from his days on the rowing team and chucked it in her direction, waiting until it seemed safe to turn around. When he did, she was trying to stick her face through the arm hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gendryyy, this shirt is broken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not, you’re just loopy. Here, put your head through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally she managed to get the shirt on correctly, though it fell almost to the middle of her thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is nice,” she mumbled, thumbing the hem of the shirt so it slipped up her thigh. “I’m keeping it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gendry rolled his eyes. “Whatever you like. Now will you please lie down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bossy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tucked the sheets in around her, making sure she didn’t strain her back. “Settled? Alright, I’ll just be in the next room if you need anything.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, you can’t go. What if I have to piss, or I stop breathing in my sleep, or I have a nightmare, or I get sleep paralysis?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He paused for a long moment to consider it. He’d made it this far. Surely he could manage sharing the bed with her for just one night? After all he was the perfect gentleman, just like she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please? I’ll be a good girl, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, just give me a minute.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He fetched her another glass of water and her painkillers and placed them next to the bed, then washed up and slipped into a light pair of joggers and another one of his rowing tees. By the time he crawled into bed with her, Arya was holding onto consciousness by a thread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna hug you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry didn’t know what to say to that, so he just chuckled. “Go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G’night,” she sing-songed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, Arya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long while before Gendry joined her in sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreamed of grey eyes and earthy brown hair, of warm hands on his skin and breathy sighs in his ear. He dreamed of Arya, only to wake and find that it was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunlight was filing in through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the room enough for Gendry to clearly make out the woman on top of him. She had one hand tucked under her chin and the other resting on his chest, pressed against his bare skin as she’d somehow managed to slip her hand under his shirt. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck, eyes shut tight and an adorable expression on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she sighed that same sensual and contented sigh from his dream and he realized that she had slung one of her legs between his. It wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t have one of her ass cheeks beneath his hand, or if she weren’t brushing the top of her thigh against his morning wood with every roll of her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seven hells, she was practically humping him in her sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind raced, trying to put together a plan, hoping there was some way to extract himself without waking her. If he could just slip out of bed unnoticed, he could take care of the uncomfortable hardness in his pants while he showered and get to work on some breakfast before she even knew he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fate was not on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second he tried sliding his arm out from under her, she stirred. “Gendry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, I’ve just gotta take a piss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand had slipped down his abdomen before he even had time to process it. “Liar” Arya accused, palming him through his joggers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arya…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flickered up to his and Gendry knew he was fucked. It didn’t matter what she said next. Whatever she asked of him, he would do it, no matter the cost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was having such a nice dream,” she mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck’s sake, how high are you right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. Mostly just sleepy. Would you hold still? You’re very nice to cuddle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The urge returned again as Gendry glanced down at her lips, but Arya was clearly not in full control of her actions at the moment. Perhaps he could negotiate with his captor?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go make some food so you can have your next dose of pills. WIll you let me go if I promise to come back to bed after?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t miss that she pouted when she said it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move until I come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He splashed cold water on his face in the bathroom, then went to the kitchen. Breakfast ended up being scrambled eggs and toast, which Arya devoured before taking another dose of painkillers. She was still drowsy from the muscle relaxers but insisted on taking the next round of pills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gendryyyy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your knickers on, I’m just putting the dishes back,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said I could have more cuddles after I took my pills,” she whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, I’m coming. You know, you’re really gonna regret this when you’re not hopped up on drugs anymore and I can take the piss out of you for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Piss off. I wish I’d done it sooner, honestly. You’re my best friend, you’re fit as fuck, you’re veeeery comfortable… all that’s left is to find out how good of a lay you are.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry paused his movements,standing at the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that,” she said, rolling her eyes as well as she could. “I know you feel the same way. You wouldn’t do all this if you didn’t.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Arya, we should talk about this when-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“When the pills wear off, yeah? I’ll still be saying the same when that happens. Now would you get in bed? I’m freezing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew he couldn’t say no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he couldn’t say no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gods themselves knew he couldn’t say no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he got in the bed and laid still as Arya tangled her limbs with his once more and sighed in contentment. “I love you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was high off her ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still believed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he admitted, but she was already asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a few days, he told himself. Then they could clear the air and sort out whatever this was that was forming between them. And if it all worked out right, he’d be able to tell her again a thousand times over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, he was content to stroke her hair and watch her eyelashes flutter against the faint freckles on her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had each other and they had time, and that was all that mattered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>